The Secret/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icefern, Frostsoul, and Edme Info In a small town lives secret society of thieves, murderers, and bandits. They are known as "The Secret" for they have no known name. Also within this town is a group of warriors that are very, very public, practically the cops. They call themselves the Vigil, and although they refuse to acknowledge the existance of any "Secret," some warriors (against superior orders) fight against the society. The Secret has a plan to steal a very important magical artifact, and the Vigil is going to try and stop them with their lives. RP Characters Chaos (Icewish) Arbiter (Icefern) Falco (Icefern) Kogari (Frost) N (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Zake (Frost) Cole (Edme) Hektor (Icewish) Patroclus (Icewish) Ike (night) In a Small Town.... Kogari arrived at the gates of a town, this section was run down, beggers lying at every corner. Within these walls the gate of one of his enemies, the Secret, dwelled. He needed their help. 22:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was fiddling around with a sword, wondering what use he'd have for it. He was waiting to find out if he's been acepted into the Secret. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. o22:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chaos entered the town. Icewish ♥ 22:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari walked up to a random person, who happened to be Arbiter, "Do you have any'' Secrets to talk about?" He asked. 22:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter shrugged. "Depends." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cole found himself in a strange city, not knowing where it was. ☆Edme☆ 22:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A man, who Kogari remembered as Zake, walked up to Arbiter, "Arbiter, my friend, you are now part..." He looked at Kogari, "What are you doing here?" Kogari remained silent. 22:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter loosened his grip on the hilt of the ssword as he put it away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus drew a knife. Icewish ♥ 22:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari glared at him, "Drop it ''Pat, ''I'm not here to stop your plans like before. You need my help, and I need yours, but I can't say the details here." Zake glared at him, untrusting. 22:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter cast a quick questioning look at Kogari. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Members of The Vigil began to walk towards Kogari and the others. Icewish ♥ 22:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked towards them, "Guards, guards. What's the problem? We're just having a little conversation." His expresion turned sour, "Or have you banned' that''' too?" Falco was hidden between two buildings nearby. Arbiter was just confused. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Conversations are only alowed between the hours of 5 a.m and 6 p.m," said the guard. Icewish ♥ 23:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cole wandered around. ☆Edme☆ 23:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Zake laughed, "Over some silly rumors? You, my friend, have reached a new level of insanity, no offense." Kogari tried to play along by laughing as well. Meanwhile, Kayle arrived on the other side of town. 23:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter remained silent, unsure of what to do. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just following orders," said the guard to Zake. Icewish ♥ 23:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Excuse me, where am I?" Cole asked the guard and Zake. ☆Edme☆ 23:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why, you're in the lair of the mythical Secret," Zake laughed. "That's is if you beleive these foolhardy guards. Oh, I love a good laugh." Kogari elbowed Zake to tell him to stop. "Don't mind him," Kogari said, "He's um... tired, and insane! He's tired and insane." 23:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter merely shrugged. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well it doesn't matter know because all of you are under arrest," said one of the guards as he took out several handcuffs. Icewish ♥ 23:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know who I am," Cole said. ☆Edme☆ 23:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Zake put his shoulder on Cole, "Well your a person under arrest, of course!" He walked towards the guard, hands behind his back, he looked back at Kogari, a devilish look in his eyes. Kogari felt that Zake knew this would happen. 23:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter had his hands behind his back. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cole shrugged. ☆Edme☆ 23:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The guards took them to jail. They pushed them into a cell and locked the door. Icewish ♥ 23:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Where are we?" Cole asked, in fright, "What did I do?" ☆Edme☆ 23:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "You were 'associating with criminals' and therefor were locked up by an opressive society," replied Zake. Kogari glared at him, he commented, "Opressive because some people scared them so much they they had to be." He walked over to the cell door, "But I'm forced to cooperate with you, so, how do we get out?" 23:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Screaming was heard in the distance. Patroclus ran over to the entrance of the cell holding a key, though blood covered his clothes. Icewish ♥ 23:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cole just frowned. ☆Edme☆ 23:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Zake ran over to Patroclus, "Good work, now let us out." Kogari just shook his head, "So much death..." 23:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Cole checked his pocket and found a gun. He held it up to the three, "Now, one of you should tell me where I am!" he waited. ☆Edme☆ 23:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus remained silent. Icewish ♥ 00:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari camly walked over to Cole, "You are in a city whose name eludes me at the moment, I don't know how you lost your memory, but I advise that when you get out, you run. Now, open the door." He said looking at Patroclus. 00:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter had his hand tight on the hilt. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) His gun tight in his hands, Cole walked out of the dark. He needed answers. ☆Edme☆ 00:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter remained where he's at. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus unlocked the cell door. Icewish ♥ 00:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Cole ran out, but tripped on a stone. ☆Edme☆ 00:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus took the gun from Cole. Icewish ♥ 00:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari walked out, "Zake, I have a plan that will help me, and make you incredibly rich, now stop trying to get me in jail." Zake walked out smiling, "Why friend, I would never do that to you! I'll listen to your plan, but it had better be good." 00:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter walked out of the cell. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Footsteps were heard in the distance. Icewish ♥ 00:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari went against the wall and shifted the darkness around him so he looked like a normal shadow. 00:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter took cover against the wall. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. More guards entered the jail. Icewish ♥ 00:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari plunges the room into darkness and tries to escape. Zake takes this oppertunity and begins hitting the guards with his sword. 00:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) (Red solo c- I'll stop T.T) Arbiter struck a guard from behind. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Some of the guards fled and Patroclus chased after them. Icewish ♥ 00:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stepped out of the darkness, creating his own cover, and gestured for Zake to do so as well, but he continued taking care of the guards. Kogari sighed, then stepped back in to the prison. Meanwhile Kayle, who was in town trying to buy a horse, looked upon the fleeing guards in confusion. 00:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter slammed the hilt into a guard. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus threw a knife at a guards neck, killing him. Icewish ♥ 01:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Cole had already hidden himself in an abandoned home. He was defenseles without his gun. ☆Edme☆ 03:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari gave up on Zake, he could find him later. He left the street, concealing himself in shadows so nobody would notice that he came from the jail. He looked around for a good place to hide, and ended up going into the home where Cole was hiding. 03:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chaos was speaking to the leader of the Vigil, asking to join.... Icewish ♥ 03:48, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to the two, "Hey! I just saw a bunch of your guards running for some reason, I really don't know why. Would you happen to?" 03:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "No, and I don't care," replied the leader. He then walked away. Chaos shrugged. Icewish ♥ 03:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ike was fast asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus almost shot Ike by mistake with the gun he took from Cole. Icewish ♥ 00:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ike jumped up "what was that for?!!" he yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus dropped the gun and stepped back, seeming shocked. Icewish ♥ 00:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Cole noticed his gun was dropped and he took the oppurtunity to take it back. ☆Edme☆ 00:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "why must everyone shoot me when i'm sleeping!"Ike yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Patrolclus tried to say that it was an accident, but random noises just came out of his mouth instead. Icewish ♥ 00:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "you know what (beep) this i'm going back to sleep some where else"Ike yelled walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) (Since Frostsoul isn't here, I just have to start making stuff up...) Guards surrounded Ike a few moments later. "You're under arrest," said one. Icewish ♥ 00:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "for what?!"yelled Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "For sleeping, i guess," said the guard. "I honestly have no idea, I was just told to arrest you..." Icewish ♥ 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "thats (beeped)up"Ike whispered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The guards took Ike to jail and threw him in a cell. Icewish ♥ 01:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "(beep!)"yelled Ike.Skaar[[User:Skaarsgurd|Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC)sgurd]] (talk) 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Blood splattered on a nearby wall.... Icewish ♥ 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ike took out his hidden sword.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Several more of the guards were killed and the rest fled. Patroclus appeared holding the key to the cell. Icewish ♥ 02:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked behind Patroclus and was about to make a witty remark when Kogari walked in saying, "Okay, now could we please talk about my 'you get incredibly rich' plan?" Kayle, farther away, didn't care about the Vigil leader's comment and yelled, "Well, I'll make it my official business to find out why those guards were running! Wanna help?" she said to Chaos. 03:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I have nothing better to do," said Chaos to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 04:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "nice job with the killing now i'll be in jail longer"Ike said to Patroclus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus unlocked the door. Icewish ♥ 00:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "thanks"said Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus bolted for the door. Icewish ♥ 00:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike headed over to the door too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Guards attacked Patroclus and Ike. Icewish ♥ 00:16, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike stabbs one guard.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Kogari sighed and tries to help by blasting a guard with dark magic. Only then did he realize that magic might me illegal here. Kayle looked for the Vigil headquarters. 00:29, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "thanks random magical dude"Ike said to Kogari.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The guards fled. --- Chaos followed Kayle. Icewish ♥ 01:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Cole roamed around. ☆Edme☆ 01:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike went somewhere random.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) N appeared on the scene. Sigilyph confused the guards. Ftaghn Talk 20:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chaos waited. (Someone post something that moves the plot forward, please! DX I can't think of anything! :( ) Icewish ♥ 23:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike ran into Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "Watch where you're going," said Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 23:29, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "then don't get in my way"Ike yelled. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 23:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chaos pushed Ike out of his way and started walking toward the Vigil HQ. Icewish ♥ 23:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike runs to a random place where the guard's can not find him. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 23:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) One of the guards started speaking to Chaos. The gaurd said they had to arrest Ike again. Icewish ♥ 23:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike was relaxing in his hideout. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 23:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Guards entered Ike's hideout. Icewish ♥ 00:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword and started to fight the guards. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 00:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot at Ike. Icewish ♥ 00:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Ike dodged and swung his sword at chaos. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chaos dodged the attack and punched Ike in the face. Icewish ♥ 01:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "You little (beep)" Ike yelled ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chaos just smiled and handcuffed Ike. Icewish ♥ 01:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Cole had seen the whole thing. ☆Edme☆ 02:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chaos threw Ike in a jail cell. Icewish ♥ 03:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) N snuck around the corner with Reshiram, where they had conveniently been hiding, and a laser-thin fire beam slashed across Chaos and the bars. Reshiram was careful not to hit Ike. Ftaghn Talk 13:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Chaos dodged the attack and the fire caused the bars to melt into a wall of steel. Icewish ♥ 13:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC) While fighting with Chaos, N told Sigilyph to stop making the illusion of the jail cell. Ftaghn Talk 13:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay